


Research Buddies

by BIFF1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slight canon divergent, still don't know what Parrish is in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett is interrupted at the library by Mason. Mason has so much to fill him in on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research Buddies

“I missed you.”

“What?” Brett blinks and looks up at Mason who is smiling sheepishly a blush rising in his cheeks.

Brett looks around the library but its only the pair of them now save for a librarian, too far away for Mason to be talking about. Mason is looking at him intently and it is causing a blush to rise in his own cheeks.

“I missed you.” Mason says it again and pulls out the seat next to Brett. Brett’s heart is fluttering around like butterflies and his stomach isn’t much more stable.

Mason sits down next to him, pulling his seat close to Brett until Mason’s knees are against his leg, hot points of pressure against his skin that brighten the color in his cheeks.

What is he supposed to say? That he missed him too? Had he? With him looking at him like that, and the smell of him all around him heavy in the air and the pressure of his knees on his legs he’d say yes. He hadn’t realized it but he had missed Mason too.

He opens his mouth to say it back when Mason puts his hand over his and the words get stuck in his throat.

“I have so much to ask you.” Mason squeezes his hand and its like reaching into his chest and squeezing his heart.

Mason pulls his hand away from his and twists away he pulls something out of his bag and drops a heavy ancient looking book on the table in front of them.

“So much has happened since I saw you last, I found a Chimera and then he was killed by the Dread Doctors and brought back to life by a Deputy whose a something but no one knows what. Have you ever seen anyone turn invisible before? What about people on fire?” Mason asks in a rush his attention on the book flipping the thin pages looking for something in particular.

The blush in Brett’s face intensifies with embarrassment when he realizes exactly why Mason had missed him. He was the only person that ever gave him straight supernatural answers.

He sighs and turns so he can look at the passages Mason is pointing out. His questions were a lot more interesting then his Keats essay anyway. He spots Mason’s phone and grabs it.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m programming in my number. If you miss me as a reference you can just call or text or whatever.”

“Brett?”

“What?” He asks trying to take the clip out of his tone but he’s not quite successful.

“I missed you and I have questions for you but I didn’t miss you  _because_  I have questions.”

Brett looks up at him from the phone, his number set, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Brett puts the phone down and bites back a smile, looking at the book instead of at Mason, “I might have missed you too.”

“Well maybe we can go out for coffee.” He can see Mason’s sunshine bright smile out of the corner of his eye but it drops into something far more serious, “As soon as we figure out what the heck Parrish is.”

Brett pushes his textbooks away and pulls the tome Mason had brought with him closer, forcing Mason to slide still closer until the entire length of his thigh was against his own and puts all his focus into finding out what kind of supernatural being this Parish person could be, his heart fluttering and the smell of old books and Mason mixing until he couldn’t distinguish them from each other.

Mason pulls out a notebook and starts to tell him about all of Lydia’s failed theories and he’s pretty sure he could listen to Mason talk about supernatural theories until his ears fell off. Which was good because if they really did start to date like he was pretty sure this meant he was positive there would be a lot of these kinds of dates in his future.


End file.
